Unsaid
by xxForgotten
Summary: I feel you..." Sacrifices were meant to be made in war. He just wasn't prepared for the cost of his. H/D Slash.


**Title: **Unsaid**  
**

**Author:** xxForgotten

**Pairing(s): **HP/DM

**Setting: **Post- war. Ignores HBP onwards because I like Dumbledore better alive :)

**Warning(s): **Slash, Character death.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize... maybe even the plot lol. Don't sue me I was just being bored :)

**Summary: **_"I feel you..." _Sacrifices were meant to be made in war-- he just wasn't prepared for the cost of his...

A/N: I actually started another chapter fic a while back, but since I'm currently so worked up over Burn, I thought I'd leave that for later and attempt a one-shot :) This is not related to Burn in any way. Review review :)

* * *

I'm standing in the middle of a field

Under the bluest sky I've ever seen.

And I feel you.

I feel you like you're standing right next to me.

Like you're staring at me with those beautiful, beautiful grey eyes in that utterly mesmerized way that you used to every day.

Like you're stroking my cheeks, wiping away my tears.

I keep wondering to myself if anyone will ever look at me that way again.

I keep wondering if you'll ever know that you're the only one who will ever be able to break me like that... but somehow I know that you'll always be there to put me back together.

You're there, lurking behind my eyelids when I close my eyes. Guiding me... _haunting me._

I hear your voice in the wind; your sweet breath ghosting over my skin...

I can almost feel your hand in mine, tugging me and leading me back onto the right path again.

I'm lost without you.

I want to hold you close; I want to hold onto you as tightly as I can.

..And I'll never let go again.

I promise.

I want to drown in those liquid mercury eyes; I want to tell you those three little words that I never said.

But I do love you, Draco.

And I hate myself for not having told you.

Can you hear me, Draco?

There's so much I want to tell you; there's so much that I never did.

I want to tell you that I forgive you.

I forgive you for all those years of petty bantering.

I forgive you for leaving me alone here, because I know that you're in my heart. And that you'll never leave me.

I forgive you for not being there when I return home, when I call out your name to a cold and empty flat.

I forgive you.

But I'll never forgive myself for hurting you.

I'm sorry.

Do you know that I'm still waiting for you?

When the stars are out, when the lights are dimmed.

I'm still waiting for you to pounce onto the bed, to snuggle under the covers and cuddle up to me, to stick your tongue out at me when I complain about cold toes.

I'm waiting for you to come over, stomp on my feet and smile that sweetly poisonous, Slytherin smile at me when I say something stupid.

I'll always be waiting.

Always.

I want to remember all of you, the little details about you that no one else can.

But the harder I try, the faster you slip away.

No, I'm not the saviour of the wizarding world.

You are.

Because you saved me.

Remember when I used to complain about everything happening to me?

It wasn't a complaint.

Because you're the best thing that ever happened, and you happened to me.

You made me who I am.

You are the reason why I am as I am.. right here, right now.

Shh.

You're my angel.

I want to kiss your pain away, to touch that porcelain skin again and pretend that everything is alright.

Just pretend.

Can you pretend to forgive me?

Then I'll pretend that you're here next to me, whispering in the wind. Words that I cannot catch; lost in the wind. Our love, winding and wrapping itself around me. Our love; that doesn't need to be seen... only felt.

Just pretend...

* * *

If anyone had stumbled upon the large grassy plain that day, they would have seen the shadow of a raven haired boy standing there alone, hugging himself with a sad smile on his face.

Draco Malfoy had died in the war. "Casualty of war", they had called him, and the world forgot about the death eater's son. All that was left of him was a tombstone and the memory of a blonde boy who had once trod the earth. There was no huge funeral, no bouquets of flowers and rivers of tears when he died, unlike those who had "died for the light." There was only a simple burial, in which only two people attended.

Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

The wizarding world had taken no notice, too occupied with everything else. All they knew was that Harry Potter was angry, so angry that he would fight to his death. That was good. So they fought on, and Harry Potter won, blinded by pure hate and revenge.

The light rejoiced, and Harry James Potter was forgotten just as easily as Draco Malfoy had been. He had served his purpose and hadn't died in the process.. they saw no more need to pay him attention. Not that Harry minded. He'd had enough of the limelight for a lifetime.

But he did mind that the love of his life was gone, and as the days passed, he retreated further and further into himself. No one knew when or how Harry Potter had ended up with Draco Malfoy. Hell, no one knew that they had been together. And no one cared. A moping Harry Potter, cast into the shadows by cruel reality wasn't the prettiest sight.

And the happy wizarding community never saw him again.

* * *

...Shh.

Can you hear me?

* * *

A/N: There you go :) That was kinda sad. They get longer, I promise :)


End file.
